Opposites Attracts
by flint1991
Summary: Liesal and Phoebe Dixon were given up at birth in order to protect them. Little did they know that they belonged to one of the wealthiest Pureblood families in the wizardry world! Their lives are about to change when their brother finds out he has two sisters and with the ministry introducing a new law at the same time of an upcoming war; can their lives get any more difficult?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hogwarts was the best thing that ever happened to me. When I was eleven years old, I received my letter. It was not a shock; I always knew I would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Both my parents had attended the school, so my aunt had told me and she had already explained things to me before the letter had arrived. I was excited to be attending Hogwarts, but was not looking forward to leaving the place in which I called home and my baby sister behind. But like everything else, things needed to change. My journey to Hogwarts had begun.

Every since I was given up at birth, and later my sister Phoebe, we had lived with my godmother, or aunt as we had taken to calling her, at Dixon Manor. The manor had been in the family for generations and was a large three floored gothic-like mansion. It was secluded and situated in the mountain range of _Serra da Estrela_, also known as 'Mountain Range of the Star,' in Portugal. Behind the manor was a vast open space of around thirty acres of land, on which around twenty horses roamed. Four large chimneys stuck out of the stone roof, and at the top of the two highest spikes were two large, round windows, below which there was a large square window in each of the rooms of the three floors. The manor it itself was made of grey bricks, over thousands of years old.

The Mondego,the biggest river entirely within the Portuguese Territory and which ran through the vast grounds of the manor. As well as the Mondego, the Zezere, which was a tributary to the Tagus and Alva, also had its headwaters in the mountain range; both ran through the nineteen-hundred-ninety-three-meter-high mountain range. Except for the manor and the land surrounding it, there were no other signs of human occupation, allowing for us to go about our life without having to worry about other people seeing us use magic.

Whilst we lived in Portugal and I could attend the Academy for Elements, Stefani had decided that I would attend Hogwarts, where she would be able to keep an eye on me; as she was a Professor, Professor Stefani Dixon, there.

I was immediately sorted into Gryffindor, which naturally shocked loads of people seeing as they thought I would be in Slytherin, based on my family. Luckily for me, my best friends Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, whom I had met on the train, were both sorted in Gryffindor; along with twins Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan. The six of us had hit it off with each other straight away. I knew this was going to be a fun seven years.

My second year of Hogwarts I made the Quidditch team as a chaser along with Angie and Alicia with the twins getting the beaters post and Lee commentator. I loved flying and loved the sport, so making the team was the cherry on top of the cake. I loved my classes; Transfiguration, Charms, and Defence Against the Dark Arts being my favourite classes. My least favourite class was Potions. It was not the actual class; I loved learning and making the different types of potions, it was just the teacher. Professor Snape was impossible, favouring Slytherins, which was not a surprise seeing as he was their Head of House, and punishing the other houses, particularly the Gryffindors.

So anyways my first two years at Hogwarts were amazing. I had amazing friends and lots of fun. The only thing that seemed to put a damper on my wonderful life was my newly gained stalker, Marcus Flint. The cause of this I was not sure about, as I had heard that he had a girlfriend. So why he started to pay interest to me was a mystery. Oh and the fact that my Aunt Stefani told me the truth about who my and Phoebe's parents were and that we had another sibling; Phoebe's twin to be exact. The only downside to this was that our new brother did not know about us and we were not allowed to say anything to him; as our father wanted to tell him when the time was right. Both Phoebe and I had argued that it would cause problems and trouble in the future, to which Stefani took no notice. So help us when the truth comes out, I just hoped my friends would forgive me for not mentioning it to them or maybe I could?

_This is my first story which I have __published on this site. Please review and tell me what you think of it. :)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was nice and warm on September first as Stefani, Phoebe and I walked towards Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Even though she was a Professor at the School, Stefani still insisted that we would travel like everyone else. But also I was meant to look after my sibling. I was so excited; this was my third year to make the trip to the station. I finally enjoyed my summer holidays; being allowed to see my friends was the greatest thing ever; as Stefani had finally brought a house in the United Kingdom, wanting to be closer to the school and for us to be closer to our friends. It still did not stop us from visiting our grandparents though; we still seemed to spend most of the summer there.

The only big fight the girls and I had over the summer, well Angie and I at any rate was during some relaxation time at Alicia's house, we discovered that both of us had a thing for Fred Weasely. We had a spent the afternoon in a local park close to Alicia's house; whilst on the walk back we had got talking about the boys at Hogwarts.

"Who do you find attractive at Hogwarts?" Alicia, who was known for her flirtatious ways around Hogwarts asked.

"Erm… there are a couple of guys in our year that are attractive, even in Slytherin." Angie answered with a glint of a faraway expression in her eyes.

"Oh yeah. Who?" I prompted.

"Let's here Alicia opinion first, seeing as she was the one who asked." Angie nudged Alicia in the arm.

"Oh ok. If you pair are wimps." Sticking her tongue out. "The twins, Diggory, Wood."

"Wood?" I asked. "Is not that Katie's crush?" The thought of Katie swooning over Wood during practices caused us all to burst out laughing.

"Come on Angie."

"Montague, Higgs, Pucey, the twins and possibly Lee and Wood. But most definitely Fred! Lie?"

"Higgs, Diggory the twins and those two other lads in our year, Dean and Darren all something."

"Which twin do you think is better?" Angie asked.

Thinking about which Twin was the most attractive was hard, for one they were both identical and both had a sense of humour; always enjoying pranking other people. But there were definitely differences: Fred was more outgoing, daring and the sarcastic twin; where as George was quieter, gentler and not as cruel. George's sense of humour was not as harsh as Fred and had more moral than his brother. Maybe it was because of Fred's nature that drawled me to him rather than George. I definitely had a thing for Fred; my feelings seemed to grow stronger every time I saw him. It was no surprise if they had detention every night including the first. They were not the type of boys that I would usually associate with, but something about them seemed to attract me to them from when I first met them at the sorting. I had a thing for pranks, I sometimes helped the plan them if they were struggling and on occasion joined in on the fun; but at the same time I was smart and I wanted to graduate school and get a good job. So I definitely did not want to get into trouble. I just wanted a lot for my life, wanting to have fun and study really hard, and I wanted to make sure that no one stood in my way.

I must have zoned out for a while as it took for Ange to push me into Alicia to get me back to reality.

"So… must of being good whoever you were thinking or dreaming about?" Alicia teased, "You zoned out for a while there"

"Yeah it was good thanks" I smirked. "It's Fred. Fred is definitely the more attractive twin."

"What?" Ange practically yelled. "No no no, you cannot choose Fred. He is mine. No one else."

"As far as I am aware Angelina! He is single and for anyone taking." I snapped.

"Why would he go for someone like you? You are not that pretty."

"Why would he go for a slut like you?"

"That's enough. Cannot you two share?"

"I am not sharing with her"

"Owl me Licia, I am going back home; at least I will not be insulted there." I gave Alicia a hug before speedily walking to her house to floo home.

Once back home, I owled Katie with the events of what had occurred so that she knew what to expect if one of us did not turn up. Nearing the end of the summer holiday, I received an owl from Katie, which shocked me.

_Lie_

_You never guessed what I just found out. Apparently Fred has been acting weird all summer and George cannot think why. I owled him the other day to see if he was alright; but the reply in which I got was not expected. It seems like you have won this argument with Ange. It is you who Fred likes. Surprised? I was, do not worry about Ange I have owled her as well to let her know, so hopefully by the time we board the train, you be best friends again._

_Katie _

_Xxx_

Fred liked me? How, why? This information was too much, sure I liked him, but now that I knew he liked me, I just could not think straight.

Just as Katie had predicated, Ange had written to me to express her apologies and that if anything happened between Fred and I, she would back us all the way.

As we made our way through Platform Nine and Three Quarters I spotted Angie and Alicia. I said goodbye to Stefani and hurried off to meet them. I knew she did not mind, she knew I was safe with my friends, but also that she would see me in a couple of hours' time. She also had Phoebe to look after, seeing as this was her first year, and to make sure she got on the train.

"LIESAL!" I heard them scream as they both engulfed me in an enormous hug.

"Hey, you pair," I said with a smile. It felt like being in a second home. We said goodbye to their parents and quickly found a compartment on the train. Before the rest of the gang came, I quickly went in search to find my sister to make sure she was ok; I found her in a compartment with two other first years by the looks of things, so I left without disturbing her and returned back to my own compartment. Pretty soon we were joined by Katie Bell, a second year and reserve chaser, Oliver Wood, Captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor team and finally Lee, who mumbled something about Fred and George joining later. We talked about what we did over the summer and I quickly tuned out when Oliver began to talk Quidditch tactics. I knew he wanted to win but he seemed to take it over the top sometimes.

Suddenly the door slid open and there stood Fred and George Weasley. Fred looked at me and smiled and made himself at home in the empty seat next to me, with George sitting by Lee.

"Liesal," he said with his signature grin, but yet there was something not quite right about him. I couldn't just think of it. He seemed his usual self, but the way he was acting towards me was new. "You ok?"

Angie and I exchanged looks. This year was going to be a long one. I was about to reply, when the door slid open again, but only to reveal the people who we did not want to see unless on the Quidditch pitch – Slytherins. Their captain, Marcus Flint, was looking directly at me and kept looking me up and down. True I had grown over the summer and was turning out to look beautiful according to Stefani and Phoebe as they so often told me. But it seemed like something else, like he knew my secret, or knew something that I did not. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, which Fred seemed to notice.

"What you lot want?" he snapped at them. The Slytherins seemed to look at their captain for directions; he just looked at me the whole time.

"Nothing!" he sneered. "Just get ready for a beating on the pitch." With that they walked to whatever corner they had slithered from.

"What was that about?" Ollie asked. The rest of us just shrugged and carried on with what we were doing.

"By the way, you will never guess who is coming to Hogwarts this year," George said, looking smug and trying to defuse the tension the Slytherins had left behind.

"Who?" Katie asked excitedly.

"Harry Potter," Fred answered like it was no big deal. "He is on the train. George and I had to help him with his luggage."

"Really," most of us answered excitedly.

The conversation turned to excitement about Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts. Fred kept giving me weird looks and I knew something was going to happen this year. Once we finally got to Hogwarts; I saw Phoebe and gave her a reassuring smile before riding the carriages up to school, while Hagrid, the game keeper, took the first years by boat. Once we reached the castle we went into the Great Hall, sat down at our House table, and waited for the sorting ceremony to start.

The first years came filing through being led by Professor McGonagall. She sat the hat on the stool and the school became silent. After a moment a rip in the brim opened and it began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me_

_You can keep your bowlers black_

_Keep your top hats sleek and tall_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting Hat _

_And I can top them all_

_There nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise Ravenclaw_

_If you're a ready mind_

_Where those of wit and learning _

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make real friends_

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid_

_And don't get in a flap _

_You're in safe in hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap_

The hat finished his song to a roar of applause from the students and, after a moment for the hall to quiet, McGonagall called out the first name.

"Hannah Abbott!"

A girl with blonde pigtails stumbled up onto the stool, McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it fell down covering her eyes. There was a brief pause before the hat shouted, "_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

The table on the far right cheered and clapped as Hannah joined them.

"Susan Bones!"

_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_ the hat shouted once more.

"Phoebe Dixon!"

It seemed to take as long as it took for me to get sorted I wonder what the sorting hat was telling her. It could not seem to place me in any practically house as I had qualities for each of them. Finally, it shouted:

**"**_GRYFFINDOR!"_

The Gryffindor table burst into loud applause, as Phoebe scurried off to join us, dropping into a vacated seat. She saw me and smiled; I smiled back, happy that my sister was in the same house as me; at least this way I was able to protect and look out for her. Several older students patted her back in congratulations, in which Phoebe returned with a small nod before turning back to the sorting as Lavender Brown was called.

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

We all cheered again as she came to join our house.

Millicent Bulstrode then became the second Slytherin.

"Hermione Granger!"

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_ the hat shouted, and Hermione ran off to join the Gryffindors, sliding into a seat alongside Phoebe

"Neville Longbottom!"

The Hat sat on Neville's head for a whole two seconds, before shouting "_GRYFFINDOR!_"

"Draco Malfoy!"

The hat had barely brushed his hair before it shouted "_SLYTHERIN!"_

Draco smirked as he took a seat beside Millicent at the Slytherin table. No surprise there seeing as most of his family had been in Slytherin.

"Harry Potter!"

The whole hall fell silent as a timid looking, scrawny boy with messy black hair and glasses sat upon the stool. From where I sat, I watched closely as the Sorting of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' seemed to take longer than anyone's, but soon the hat shouted "_GRYFFINDOR!"_ and Harry joined us as many students stood to shake his hand and clap him on the back. The twins were shouting: "We got Potter, We got Potter!" It took a while before the Gryffindor table finally became quiet.

With Ronald Weasley, the twins' younger brother, becoming the final Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini becoming the last Slytherin, McGonagall rolled up her parchment and took her seat at the high table, as Dumbledore stood.

The hall fell silent.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I have some beginning of term announcements. First of all, all students should know that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to all students. Also this year, the third floor corridor on the north side of the castle is off limits to those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you!"

Everyone tucked in to the amazing welcome feast, soon being joined by the ghosts. When the food was finally cleared away and everyone was relaxing with overly full stomachs. Dumbledore stood up. Then we got to do my favourite part of the beginning of the year feast, sing the Hogwarts song:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please_

_Whether we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees _

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff_

_So teach us things worth knowing_

_Bring back what we've forgot_

_Just do your best we'll do the rest _

_And learn until all our brains rot_

Fred and George were the last ones to finish, singing slowly to a funeral march. I rolled my eyes but a smile graced my face. Finally everyone was dismissed and sent to bed.

Once back in the Common Room, there was nonstop talk about Harry. I just wished they left the poor boy alone. I left to go to the dorm, which I shared with Angie and Alicia, both of whom joined me not long after.

"You know, I think that something will happen between you and Fred," Angie said with a mischievous grin on her face. I shook my head and continued to get ready.

I hardly got much sleep, a certain Quidditch captain's face kept appearing in my mind. I was glad that no one saw him staring at me all through the sorting and the feast. Only time would tell what was going to happen there.

The next morning at breakfast, I saw Flint looking at me again. I could tell he was hoping I would do something. I just turned to carry on with my breakfast, talking to Phoebe about her classes, but still feeling the presence of eyes on me.

After we were done eating, we got up and headed to our first class of the day: Potions. Professor Snape had a way of making the lives of the rest of the student body miserable, those who were not in Slytherin at any rate. We were with the Hufflepuffs, but that did not matter, he really hatred us Gryffindors.

When we got there class was slowly filling up. I settled at the table with Angie, near the back of the room. The twins were behind us, Alicia and Lee in front. Everyone had already taken their seats by the time Professor Snape came in and began barking orders.

We were going to be attempting to make the shrinking potion, an extremely complicated potion for our grade level. Snape loved to start the year out as hard as we could handle. And this one would sure test us as it required a great amount of concentration.

As we were waiting for the two minutes to pass, in order to allow the potion to simmer, Angie decided to speak: "Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Going with anyone or shall Alicia, you and me go together and visit the Quidditch shop there?" I turned to look at her and could see she was being serious.

"Sure. Sounds great and no I am not going with anyone. I am surprised; no one has asked you?"

"No."

All of a sudden, smoke was engulfing us from behind. We turned and look at the twins' cauldron; obviously forgetting to follow one of the instructions or just being their usual prankster selves and messing around. There was a scream from Angie as the cauldron burst into flames.

"Aguamente," Snape said, water dousing the cauldron and putting the fire out, coming out from nowhere. "Well Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley, what is going on here?" he demanded, with a look of cold fury on his face. He was not in a good mood today and this only made it worse.

"Sorry, Professor," they replied in unison.

He gave them and those of us around the twins another look. "Thirty points each from Gryffindor. Maybe next time you will not mess up another potion for lack of concentration. You will both receive a zero for your work today."

That was not fair at all. Sixty points from Gryffindor on the first day of class? We'd be in the negatives! It was not a surprise if we lost points from the twins but only because they have pulled pranks not messed up a potion. At least we girls would hopefully be able to gain them back. After finishing the lecture over the potion and having each student bottle a sample of what they made, Professor Snape dismissed the class. At least we had the Hogsmeade visit to cheer us up, oh and not to mention the Quidditch try-outs on the Sunday.


	3. Chapter 2

**__****A/N Please Review! Let me know what you think. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

The weekend could not come quick enough! The amount of homework the teachers were setting was ridiculous not to mention that soon after this weekend I had to add Quidditch practice on top of all. Could this year be any more stressful?

The Great Hall filled with a rustling sound as the owls came delivering the mail. I hardly received any mail seeing as my guardian was located at Hogwarts, but I often received letters from my grandparents or sometimes notes from Stefani informing me when she wanted to see me as not to raise suspicion. A gargantuan Siberian eagle owl perched in front of me, holding a letter. I did not recognise the owl, but it was the biggest owl I had ever seen. I snagged the letter, and offered it the only thing at hand – a soggy piece of toast. It gave a brief hoot of derision before taking to the air, swooping low over the ducking heads of the students and then away.

"Who is that from?" Alicia asked in awe. I shrugged my shoulders and began to open the letter, completely forgetting my grandma's things. It was written in scrawny, but elegant and readable writing.

_Liesal,_

_I really like you. I was wondering __if you __would like to go to Hogsmeade with me._

_Marcus Flint_

I looked over to the Slytherin table and could see Flint watching me, probably seeing if he could read an answer in my expression. He had a hopeful look in his eyes. Alicia and Angelina were both shocked to who had sent it and were both saying how I should not go, he is a Slytherin, and he is only doing it to get information about the team and so on. They were both sending evil glares towards Flint, which I noticed he did not seem too bothered about.

"What? You really think I am stupid enough to go with someone like him? I cannot believe you think that. I am not going with him, seeing as I have already agreed to go with you two and even if I had not agreed, I still would not go with him," I snapped at them, the table shaking as my anger overtook me; people were looking around to who was doing that. Angie nudged me. I could not believe my two best friends would think I would do something like that. Both looked look hurt by the way I snapped at them but happy by the response. I looked towards the Slytherin and saw Flint still looking at me and shook my head and proceeded to carried on as if nothing ever happened.

Finally, the weekend had arrived and I was able to take to some time off and enjoy some girl time without having to think of the amount of homework I would have to do tomorrow. Hogsmeade was the best place for this; the shops, the butterbeer; Honeydukes; a place where we could get out of the castle and forget the stresses. The trip was brilliant; the girls and I bought sweets from Honeydukes, drank butterbeer and looked around the Quidditch store. We spotted the twins and Lee going in to Zonko's Joke Shop and no doubt buying supplies for their pranks. We made our way back up to the castle, but only to be confronted by a gang of Slytherins blocking our way. We looked at each other, nervous, but did not let it show in front of the Slytherins.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. If it is not Wood's girls," Flint sneered, Pucey and Warrington both sniggering behind him.

"Wood's Girls?' You have to be joking, Flint. His only concern is Quidditch and beating the likes of you," Angie snapped back. I had gradually moved back out of their eye vision. I just did not what to face Flint today. Flint just laughed.

"If you say so." He shrugged. We looked at each other, shocked by the way he was behaving. Marcus Flint never backed down or gave up like that. Something was clearly wrong. It soon became clear, when he spotted me; thanks to Ange switching how she was standing.

He turned to look at me, making me feel nervous and uncomfortable. "So you turned me down to spend the day with this pair. Do you not see them often enough, Blackheart? I am hurt; but then again I should expect it from Gryffindors like yourselves." I looked straight into his eyes, trying my hardest not to show any weakness in front of these three Slytherins.

"How would you know, Flint? All you do is cause people pain, and don't care about other people's feelings. Now stop wasting our time, we have things to do then stand and chat to snakes." With that I marched straight pass him with Angie and Alicia right behind.

"Who does she think she is?" I could hear him say after.

Once I had reached the common room, I went straight to my dorm and went straight to sleep, thinking I had tomorrow to lie in. But to think I could rest I was so wrong.

The next day Wood made us train from the early hours of the morning till late in the afternoon. He said it was to give Harry extra practice and to get him use to playing with the team. Harry Potter was the new Gryffindor Seeker; the youngest player in a century and word had got out about him playing even though everyone had tried but failed to keep it a secret. Oh well. They could say what they liked. He's the best seeker we have had since Charlie Weasley. I would love to see Flint's face after we beat them in the first match of the season.


	4. Chapter 3

**__****A/N Please Review! Let me know what you think. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Nothing exciting had happened up to the Saturday of the Quidditch Match. Most of my time was split between doing homework, lessons with Stefani and Phoebe, and Quidditch practices. Yet all the time, there seemed like something was not quite right; then I figured what it was. Every since he had asked me to Hogsmeade, Flint had never been able to keep his eyes off me, much to the annoyance of the twins, Angie, Alicia and Wood. Fred seemed more annoyed than the rest and accompanied, or was nearby, me everywhere I went. Although this pleased me at first; it did start to annoy after a couple of days.

The morning of the match dawned very bright and cold.

Walking into the Great Hall; the reception in which the Gryffindor Quidditch team was met was amazing. The gryffindors gave us a loud cheer. Every year I was surprised at the amount of cheer which we received ; but then again it had always been like this ever since I joined the team back in second year. I sat so I could see the Slytherin team, looking mad and determined to wipe the smiles off our faces; but I did not notice a certain person's face; but I think Fred did as he seemed to tense up beside me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The Whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch by eleven, all talking excitedly among each other and waiting for the match to begin.

Meanwhile, in the locker rooms, the teams were changing into their Quidditch robes, Gryffindor in scarlet, Slytherin in green, while the captains gave their teams the usual pre-match speech. It was time.

"Welcome to the first match of the season." Lee Jordan's voice filled the stadium amidst the sound of loud cheering coming from the stands as the two teams walked out.

"Today's match: Gryffindor versus Slytherin!"

Marcus and Wood shook hands; Wood tried valiantly not to wince as Marcus attempted to break every bone in his hand. Marcus looked at me and winked. Then fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle, and the game began.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson as she flies towards the Slytherin goalpost."

Montague had slammed into her and she lost hold of the quaffle; which was quickly caught by Warrington who passed to Flint who headed back to Wood. He passed to Montague but I managed to intercept it, giving Flint a quick wink, before passing to Alicia. Alicia passed to Angelina who shot straight towards Bletchley. She feinted one way and shot. Miles missed it by an inch.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" The crowd roared with approval. Montague lost no time. He immediately caught the quaffle and looped back. He passed to Warrington who passed to Flint. Flint passed back to Montague who missed due to having to dodge a bludger sent at him by Fred. I caught it and passed back to Alicia. Alicia flew towards the Slytherin goalpost; she and I kept passing the Quaffle between us until we were in shooting distance. I shot and scored.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor!"

Warrington took the quaffle and looped back. He passed to Montague who passed to Flint. Flint passed back to Warrington who missed due to having dodged a bludger. Angelina caught it and passed back to me. I attempted to pass back to Angelina but Montague slammed into me, knocking me off-balance, and caught the quaffle one-handed. They were starting to play dirty. They were heading to Wood. Wood was not intimidated by being flown at by three muscular Slytherins. Flint shot at the left hoop. He deflected it and it was once again in Gyffindor's possession. Flint looked furious. I was heading to the Slytherin Goalposts when a bludger hit my broom and caused me to lose possession of the quaffle; it was caught by Flint, who seemed to give a sympathetic look before heading towards Wood.

"Ten points to Slytherin," Lee stated rather flatly. Flint had managed to score past Wood. The game continued on. I scored another six goals but was finding it hard; both Montague and Warrington were doing their best to knock me off my broom. Even though both Fred and George were trying to keep the bludgers off me, the central target for Bole and Pucey, I was still finding it tough to score any goals. Flint scored another three goals, Angelina and Alicia both scored one and Montague another two.

"Gryffindor leads Slytherin ninety to sixty," Lee announced.

Whilst moving backwards and forwards across the pitch, I saw Higgs surveying the arena for the golden snitch. I hoped that he would not spot it and that Harry would catch it first. We did not want to lose our reputation, Gryffindor had the won the Cup every time since Charlie Weasley had joined the team; hopefully Harry would carry this on. He was definitely a good seeker.

"Wait! Higgs's seen something! He's dropped into a dive! Potter's right behind him! They're both gaining! Folks this is what we came to see! This is the moment!"

The rest of the two teams stopped to see which of the seekers would catch the snitch, hoping it was our own. Come on Harry. Please, Please catch it before Higgs. The crowd 'oohed' as both Seekers crashed to the ground. Then, unbearably slowly, Potter raised his fist to the air. His fingers curled around the golden snitch.

"Potter's got the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" There was a roar of triumph from Gryffindor house. Potter raised his fist to the air to show the Snitch to the cheering crowds. The rest of the Gryffindor team landed and ran to Harry and engulfed in a huge team hug. Once the hug broke up, the three chasers began to walk towards the changing rooms, but not before I had a quick glance at the Slytherin team. They were fuming; Flint was shouting at Higgs for not catching the snitch; he looked up at me, noticing my eyes on them, and walked towards his team's lockers. Fred and George had lifted Harry on to their shoulders as a crowd of Gryffindors gathered around them cheering and waving their Gryffindor banners!

Xoxoxoxo

I made my way to Hospital Wing to get my nose and arm fixed, thanks to Montague for elbowing me out the way so that I could not take the quaffle out of his possession and to one of the beaters for sending the bludger my way to stop me from scoring. Angelina, Alicia and Fred had all offered to go with me, but I had declined, saying for them to get the party started back in the Gryffindor common room; plus seeing as my injuries were not serious, I hopefully would not be spending the night in there.

I was making my way back to Gryffindor common room, after getting my injuries fixed quickly by Madame Promfrey, when I walked into what felt a brick wall, but was actually firm body. I looked up to see what I had walked into, when I stared into grey eyes, and saw coarse black hair. Marcus Flint. I stopped breathing, thinking of ways of how to dodge around him.

"Well, well. What have we hear?" he sneered. "A Gryffindor on her own. Maybe you should look where you going"

When he made to step towards me, I instantly stepped back, uncomfortable. Flint continued to follow me as I continued to move backwards till my back hit the stone cold wall of the castle. Just typical for no teachers to be around when I wanted them. He placed a hand on either side of my head and leaned forward. My breathing hitched. I closed my eyes in anticipation as his face neared mine.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound more confident than what I was actually feeling. He smirked at me; I looked into his eyes trying to find some answers, but could not see any in his unemotional face.

"You. I want you," he replied, breathing in my ear, making shivers go up and down my spine. I tried to push past him, but he would not let me.

"Too bad. You are wasting you time, you will never get me," I answered, trying to stop my voice from sounding nervous.

"We will see." He chuckled. With that his lips came crashing down on mine. But surprisingly, they were soft and the kiss was nice, not too hard, but just right. When he pulled away he had a huge grin on his face. "That was not too bad."

"Is that all you wanted?" He looked hurt, but he was not going to get away with kissing me.

"Are you alright? I could have hexed both Bole and Montague for doing that to you," he asked with hint of regret in his voice.

"I am fine. Why are you so concerned about the feelings of a chaser on a different Quidditch team anyway?"

"I care about you. Do not ask me why, but I do. Just give me a chance." I shook my head disbelievingly.

"You know it will never work." I cleared my throat and pushed against his chest determined to get away. Flint allowed me to push past him, brushing his fingers against the exposed skin of my stomach where my shirt had ridden up. My skin tingled.

"I wish it could. I wish you knew my true feelings," I heard him say. I turned and made my way back to the Gryffindor common room, not before giving him a sympathetic glance.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The party in the Gryffindor Common room was the best one yet. Fred and George had managed to gain access to food and drink from the kitchens, and it was in full swing by the time I had returned from the Hospital Wing. I put what had happened with Flint behind me and enjoyed the celebrations. Soon games were going on and people were beginning to act stupid because of the drink.

Hermione and Harry introduced the rest of Gryffindors to a game of Truth or Dare. I watched, seeing as the twins were playing and knew that some of their truths and especially the dares would be the worst and stupidest. Even though I was not playing, I still ended up in the game, thanks to truths and dares made by other people, when it came to Fred's turn. It was like people were trying to get us together. The answers he gave to the truths surprised not only me, but most of the people still left in the common room.

Everyone had gone to bed, and it was just me and Fred left in the common room. I was sitting in the comfy chair by the fire, reading my book, when Fred came and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Did you mean what you said? I mean the answers to the questions of the truths." I blushed slightly, knowing it was a stupid question but I just wanted to hear for sure and be certain he meant it.

Fred gave me a confused look, but replied "Yes I did. Seeing as you and the whole of Gryffindor know my true feelings, I suppose I better do something about it."

I look at him, but he just smiled his mischievous grin and kissed me on the lips. I smiled and returned the kiss. "I suppose this means you will go out with me."

I stood up; he looked confused but soon clicked on what I was doing. He moved to sit on the chair and I sat on his lap, snuggling into his chest and carried on reading, while he fiddled with my hair. I could not believe this was happening. I was happy, but something deep down I was not quite happy. It was like there was a piece missing in my chest. Then I knew why. Fred's kiss was nothing like Flint's. Whilst both had soft lips and were both gentle; there was no butterflies going off in my stomach like when Flint kissed me. I tried to put this feeling behind me; I knew that it would never work out with Flint. For one, we were complete opposites and in different houses; which did not get on.

The rest of the school year went by just as quickly. Everyone was studying for the end of year exams; fifth and seventh years studying for O.W.L and N.E. . I was working just as hard as the rest; besides I had extra lessons to continue with Professor Dixon, even if Quidditch had finished. Flint had looked mad when Fred and I had walked into the Great Hall hand in hand and the Gryffindor table erupted into huge cheers. I looked at him and could see hurt in his eyes, but I knew it would have never worked.

The train home was just as eventful as the school year; Fred and George playing pranks and exploding snap, Angie, Alicia and I planning our annual summer outings and when we were available to meet up; I knew now I had to include meeting up with Fred. But this summer was going to be the best. The train arrived in London and I soon caught sight of Stefani and Phoebe, who had somehow managed to get off the train quicker than me. I gave Fred a quick kiss and said I would be right back. I gathered my things and ran straight towards Stefani, giving her a huge hug.

"Oh how I missed you."

She laughed returning the hug. "Ha-ha, it has been what, seven hours since you last saw me."

"Oh, I know, but I still missed you." I said, before turning round gathering my trunk and owl and returned to Stefani to find the Weasley family standing there.

"I see congratulations are in order. You are both welcome round ours anytime," Mrs Weasley said while giving me one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley, I am sure to take you up on that offer." I placed my hand back in Fred's and turned and kissed him.

"Come on you, better be going. I have things to do." I turned and smiled at Stefani, giving one quick kiss to Fred and followed her and Phoebe out of the station.

I was looking forward to the summer break.

* * *

_**A/N Please Review! Let me know what you think. **_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Diagon Alley was busy with witches and wizards all getting ready for the new school year. I had managed to persuade Stefani in letting me get my supplies for my fourth year with the Weasely family; seeing as Fred and I were now seeing each other. As we headed down the street towards Gringotts, I saw four figures hanging around outside; three figures I easily recognized as Marcus Flint and Graham Montague, chasers for Slytherin Quidditch team and Terrance Higgs, seeker, who also liked Phoebe, Harry's friend, from a number of rumours going round. The final figure I had not seen before but it was not long before I found out who it was.

"Oh no," Percy muttered under his breath.

Fred and George heard the sentiment, paused in their curiosity, grabbing me and letting the rest of the family pass by and into Gringotts. "What is it, Perce?" Fred grinned. "Lose your Prefect badge?"

"No." Percy glowered at them.

"Are you certain?" George feigned concern. "We could search Diagon Alley for you. In fact, give us a minute and we will have the Ministry of Magic on the case."

"They will leave no stone unturned!" Fred declared. I rolled my eyes at the twins and tried hard to contain my laughter.

"I have not lost my badge, thank you," Percy stated firmly. "I have only just seen someone I did not care to see anytime soon."

"Oh. Who is that then?" Fred asked. I knew who Percy was referring to. Percy quickly jerked his head over his shoulder and the twins turned their attention to the gang of Slytherins at the bottom of the steps.

"Oh," George said in recognition. "Them."

"Or more specifically _her_, I had imagined," Fred added. "Has it been a whole year already? I had gotten rather used to having her gone."

"Who is she?" I asked. "Why, if she has only been gone a year, do I not know her?"

"See no recognition, love?" Fred asked teasingly. I turned and looked at her. My eyes opened in shock; standing there was the clear replica of Bellatrix Lestrange. So that was Abigail Lestrange. "Do not know why you have never seen her before. It was only last year she was missing."

"Oh," I stated, not knowing what else to say.

"It is naught to joke about," Percy snapped. "Excuse me." He pushed by us and entered the towering building. Fred, George and I followed quickly and, once inside, moved behind Harry, Phoebe, Ron and Hermione.

"Funny how you mentioned seeing Draco Malfoy earlier, Harry." Fred scratched his ear.

"Why is that?" Harry asked, not particularly seeing anything funny about seeing Draco Malfoy at any time.

"Because we have just seen his cousin outside," said George as Mr Weasley spoke to the goblins.

"Which side?" Ron frowned deeply.

"Lestrange. She is Bellatrix's daughter."

"That is all we need. I expect she is just like Draco then?"

From what I have heard Abigail Lestrange had been living with the Malfoys ever since her mother was put in prison. Even though she looked exactly like her mother, she did not have the same attitude as the Lestranges but the attitude of the Malfoys.

"Of course not, Ron – she is a girl." George grinned.

"I meant that she is horrid, you great lump!" Ron snapped.

"She is all mouth and no sense to shut it," Percy said stiffly, obviously wishing they had changed the subject. "Nothing more."

"Not quite," George went on. "She is quite the looker. Shame how a big gob ruins that."

"Must be a family trait," I replied sarcastically.

"All you need is a good Silencing charm …" Fred winked.

"Fred Weasley, do not even think about it!" Mrs Weasley turned around suddenly. We had almost forgotten she was there. "I _seriously_ doubt it would be seen as an accident after the second time."

"Fred blasted her with a jaw-locking jink in our second year," George said, stifling a laugh. "Worked better than we thought it would."

"You _did not_!" Hermione looked horrified at Fred.

"Brilliant!" beamed Harry and Ron together. Phoebe was being extremely quiet.

"She had to have her meals through a straw for a week," Fred nodded.

"Most relaxing time we have ever had," George added.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were laughing. Phoebe, Hermione and I were shaking our heads and trying not to smile. Even Percy's eyes revealed that he had not entirely thought it to be the wrong thing to do.

"Of course, old McGonagall had a go at me for it," Fred continued. "And I had detention with Filch for every day she could not move her mouth." He thought for a moment. "And I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"You most _certainly_ will_ not_!" Mrs Weasley interjected. Honestly, the woman had ears like a fox. Mr Weasley, however, was silently laughing to himself, hoping his wife would not see.

"And that was it?" Ron asked. "I cannot see a Lestrange – or anyone, really – forgetting something like that too easily."

"Oh, she did not forget," Fred shook his head. "Especially when George and I made the Quidditch team."

"And since she is dating old Flint …." George trailed off.

"Wait! She is dating Flint? For how long?" I asked.

"Erm… about two years. Why you ask?" Fred asked soundly a bit jealous.

"Just wondering. Flint was trying his hardest to get me to go out with him last year, before you asked me out. He had asked me to go Hogsmeade and kissed me whilst I was making my way back to the common room from the Hospital Wing. I wonder what Abby would say?" Fred looked angry, and I soon gave him a quick kiss on the lips and continued. "Do not do anything. He means nothing to me, you are the best thing that has happened and I love you." Fred soon calmed down but wrapped a protective arm around my waist, so that I was always by his side.

Flint? Of all people. Now I hated him. I mean I know Fred and I were going out, but what was all that last year? He was dating her and still trying it on with me; plus the rumours go round saying he had thing for me, but this was obviously not true seeing as he dating someone else. Typical Slytherin! That was all I could say.

"I cannot believe Flint did that," George said, sounding shocked.

"Yeah well. Leave it."

"Oh," Harry groaned as he realized what they were saying. He had met Marcus Flint last year in Quidditch match against Slytherin and knew him to be a nasty piece of work in his own right. Harry did not like to think of the consequences of really angering him.

"But it was still worth it," Fred grinned.

Another silencing look from his mother and no more was said about it. Harry, Phoebe and I, and the Weasleys made the trips to our respective bank vaults and soon returned to the surface where Hermione was waiting with her parents. She looked contemplative.

"Fred?" She asked. "I have been wondering. Just why _did _you cast the jinx? Surely not for fun?"

"Never you mind," Percy said quickly and brushed by to go his way, muttering something about quills.

"What, Hermione?" Fred shrugged in response to her question and kissed me. "You mean to say I needed a reason?"

Hermione, Phoebe, and I looked at each and instantly knew we were thinking the same thing. There was more to this than met the eye.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Percy remained furious about the incident at Diagon Alley and refused to acknowledge the twins' attempts to have him provide input on how he would like to see the Slytherins be paid back, leaving the twins to come up with something themselves. Not that they minded. Percy never came up with good ideas anyway, and Lee Jordan was sending nearly an owl a day with some particularly interesting possibilities. Not that I minded the twins' attempt to get their own back on the Slytherins, but it was slowly annoying me. Fred and I hardly got to spend any time together during the last few weeks of the Summer Holiday. Mrs Weasley was constantly asking for help, and Fred was busy with George creating new pranks. It felt like we were growing apart.

Before we knew it, September first had arrived and the Burrow became an absolute madhouse in the rush to get everyone out the door and into the car. By the time Percy, Fred and George burst through the barrier onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, the twins were in such a hurry to find Lee and get a seat on the train that they did not even notice that had I come through the barrier with Phoebe.

I left Phoebe with Hermione and Ginny Weasely, the twins' younger sister, and went in search to find Ange, Alicia and Katie. I soon found them in a compartment near the front of the train; I dropped my things off with Katie and went in search to find the twins with Ang and Alicia.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_What _are you three doing?" Ange demanded of Fred, George and Lee, all of whom had their ears pressed against the wall of their car.

"Shh!" George waved his hand at her. "Slytherin Quidditch team next door. Might give away some of their secrets."

Ange turned to look at me and Alicia and we all rolled our eyes as we took a seat in the car.

"George, listen, even if Marcus Flint _was _thick enough to prattle on about their secret plays out in public – which he is not – we do not need to hear them to be able to beat Slytherin. Oliver's got a new game plan he has worked on all summer, and I believe we are better than them."

"Beside, all you will pick up from Slytherin is new ways to cheat," I added.

"How true," George agreed as both he and Lee sat up straight. Fred stubbornly refused to stop listening. "Hey, Fred, Leave it mate," George said.

"Oh Fred, come off it, will you?" Ange laughed. "You can eavesdrop on Abby Lestrange later."

"You what?" Fred wrinkled his nose in disgust as he sat up.

"Oh please," Ange continued. "Everyone _knows_ you've got a bit of a crush on her."

Fred's eyes nearly popped out of his head and the three boys began to howl with laughter. This caused me to tense up, not that the rest of the compartment noticed. "Bloody hell, Angelina! Somebody's been feeding you a ruddy great pack of lies!"

"Oh, so you _don't _fancy her then?" Alicia smirked.

"No chance! I've got a girlfriend if you had not noticed."

"Yeah I know that. So why _did _you cast that spell on her then?"

All laughter stopped. "I-"

"Because you like her."

"Because I hate her, more like."

"Come on, Fred! It's been two years and you've never given a reason for doing it! Not even to Professor McGonagall," Ange argued.

It was like I was invisible as they continued the conversation. Not one of them noticed how uncomfortable I was; hearing them talk about the boy who was supposed to be going out with me having a crush on someone else, from Slytherin nonetheless.

"I had a reason," Fed shrugged.

"And that was?" Alice prompted.

"Never mind."

The girls huffed angrily. "George, do you know why he did it?" Ange turned to the other twin.

"Leave me out of this," George grinned, but soon dropped it as he noticed I was sitting there; but instead of saying anything he went back to listening at the wall.

"Thanks for the help," Fred muttered to his twin.

"It's no big deal, Fred," Alicia said.

"You lot are making it a big deal," he retorted.

"You can fancy who you like, I just –"

"I DO NOT FANCY HER!"

"Err, Fred/Lie?"

"Yeah" I said, while Fred snapped "WHAT?"

"Harry _did _come with us to the station this morning, didn't he?"

"He did. He was supposed to come through the barrier after Phoebe and me" I answered. As I answered George, I noticed there was tension in the air. Obviously they must of just realised I was sitting there and heard everything they had just said. Fred did not even look at me, but kept his attention on the seat.

"Only Malfoy's just said Harry's not on the train."

"WHAT?" we all shrieked in unison and soon six ears were pressed against the car wall. Not a word was spoken, yet the tension was still there, as we strained to hear what the Slytherins were saying.

George left and popped his head out of the compartment and was waving at someone in the corridor to come over. We soon found out as Ollie and Kate entered the car.

"I don't suppose any of you know what Flint-"

"Harry's missed the train," the twins said together.

Ollie's reaction was not unlike setting off a barrel of Filibusters Fabulous Wet-Start-No-Heat Fireworks all at once.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I could sense that Fred was upset over the argument with Ang and Alice; as he hardly said anything to anyone. By the time the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station he was out of the compartment and muttered something along of waiting outside for us. I could feel some eyes on me, but I took no notice as I gathered my belongings.

We heard something bang on the compartment wall, Ollie and George ran out the compartment and I quickly followed them. There fighting in the corridor was Marcus Flint and Fred. They reach Flint and intercepted him before he could go after Fred and pond him into a bloody pulp. From where I was standing I saw Abby kick Ollie in the shin, which allowed Flint to punch him.

By now the group was surrounded by a load of younger students, all chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" at the top of their lungs. From somewhere in the crowd a camera flashed. Ange, followed by Alicia, Katie and me kept trying to the stop the Gryffindor lads from fighting and at the same time keeping Lee from joining the fray and Fred from going back into it.

Montague and Warrington somehow emerged from the crowd. Montague went straight for Wood and caught him before he could retaliate on Flint for the punch and the two exchanged blows. Warrington grabbed George from behind and pulled his arms behind his back, leaving him exposed for a free shot.

Fred tore away from me, charging back into the fight after seeing his twin in trouble and drove his shoulder into Flint's shoulder. Flint stumbled off-balance and Fred relentlessly continued his enraged assault. George planted his feet and sprang backward, slamming Warrington into the side of the train.

"Expelliarmus!" I heard from the side of me; turning I saw Alicia, whom had her wand brandished in Abby's direction. The two glared at each other as Ange, Katie and Lee also turned their attention to them.

Abby and Alicia stalked toward each other; stopping only when Ollie crashed into the wall between them, but was quickly back after Montague.

"I knew it; I just _knew _you could never stand a fair fight. What's the matter? Don't think your toy boy can handle our Fred?" Alicia Spat.

"You need to keep your nose out from where it doesn't belong, _Alicia,"_ Abby returned.

"My nose is _exactly _where it belongs, thank you," Alicia replied. "But, if you're so keen to join the fight, I'll gladly help you out."

"You _what?"_

"Aw, what is it then, Princess? Too good to get your hands dirty?"

"I'd just rather not have them touch the likes of _you, _if I can help it."

Both stood at a stalemate, neither one _really _wanting to make the first move. The six boys fought on, oblivious to the girls' situation. Ange, Katie and I were trying to shout to Alicia over the crowd and stop her doing something she will regret.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Flint tossing Fred down the corridor; causing Fred to fly backwards and crash into Abby, who, in turn, flew and crashed into Alicia. Both girls fell to the floor; Alicia, not noticing Fred had flew into Abby, tore into Abby like a feral cat and Abby took a fistful of Alicia's hair and tried to fend her off.

Suddenly, over the chanting of the crowd, a deep voice roared. "Oi! Wha' the ruddy 'ell is going' on in 'ere?"

Hagrid was making his way with great difficult through the spectators, each and every one of whom fell silent at the sound of his voice. Students squished against the walls to let him pass and as he did so he shooed them off the train. When he came to the site of the action, he reached out with his great hands and separated the closest pair: Fred and Flint. Both Montague and Ollie realised what was going on and pulled apart George and Warrington. Angie and I stepped in to pry Alicia and Abby off each other, while Katie and Lee stood and watched.

"Jus' what in the name of all things good an' 'oly d'you lot think yer playin' at?"

Flint and Fred did not break eye contact. All around them the sudden silence (save for the panting and wheezing of the exhausted fighters) was eerie and the tension was growing. Katie and Angie pulled Alicia (now sporting long scratches down the side of her face) to her feet; Lee gaping at her in awe. Montague, while keeping an eye on Ollie, help Abby up and they joined Warrington at Flint's side. I walked to George and Ollie and helped them while we moved next to Fred, followed quickly by the girls and Lee.

"I'm warning you, Weasley," Flint growled, breaking the silence. Blood was trickling down his chin from a wide split in his lip. "Any funny business this year and I promise you won't live to see your next birthday."

"Righ', get outta 'ere," Hagrid smacked Flint upside the head and pointed to the exit. "Go on, clear off, an' don' you worry: Snape'll hear of all this," he called after them as the four Slytherins pushed their way off the train. "An' as fer you," he turned to the us, "I'm awful disappointed in yeh. I mean, can' says I'm surprised at them four bein' involved in this sorta thing, but I never thought yeh'd sink to ther level, Though' yeh has more sense'n tha'."

"You're right, Hagrid," Alicia spoke up, "It _was _a draft thing to do, letting them get to us. But, I guess …. Sometimes they just go too far."

Hagrid's hairy face softened a bit. "Aye, well, tha' may be, Alicia, but that's still no excuse. Professor McGonagall'll be hearin' of this too, I'm afraid."

We nodded and slowly filled past Hagrid as he ushered the rest of the students off the train.

As we got off the train, I noticed the Slytherins standing talking to one another. I noticed Flint had his attention to us. I walked closer to Fred to try and stop him from doing something else. But Fred had already locked glares and aimed to walk deliberately closer to the Slytherins than was necessary. As Fred came into range, Flint threw an elbow into him.

Instantly the two boys had hold of each other's shirt collars, fists up and ready and willing to start the whole ordeal again. Montague, Warrington, Crabbe and Goyle kept Ollie, George and Lee at bay (though I saw Draco slunk back out of the harm's way… the coward) and students had quickly gathered round again. In fact, they very well might have picked up where they left off had it not been for Ange and Abby, both of whom had without a second thought, dove between the two boys and forced them apart, screaming at them to stop. I made my out of the crowd and spotted Ginny crying while Percy was trying to comfort her. I walked to them dropping to my knees and holding her close to my chest, comforting her.

'I though' I tol' you lot ter clear off!" Hagrid bellowed as he squeezed his way off the train. "Should'a known better than ter leave yeh teh yerselves! Go on! Get teh yer carriages!"

I saw the Slytherins walk off in the direction of the waiting carriages, as Hagrid watched them all the while to ensure they did not double back. Fred looked over in our direction and the face he gave, shown that he had obviously saw Ginny.

"Oh, no," I barely heard Fred breathed; George followed Fred's gaze and closed his eyes after spotting his crying sister. Fred and George made their way to where we stood. I saw Lee making to follow but only for Ollie to stop him.

"Ginny –"Fred began as he and George kneeled down, like I had done.

Ginny suddenly sprang away from me and threw her arms around both twin's necks. I stood up and walked back towards the rest of the group; letting the siblings have their time together.

Hagrid came up behind and when he spoke his voice was softer than it had been only a few minutes earlier. "Fred, George, let's go lads. Ye've got a banquet ter get to." He turned to Percy. "You'll take care of things 'ere, hey?"

"Of course I will," Percy's chest puffed out in pride. I held my laughter in.

" Righ' then, Ginny? Yer teh come w'me," Hagrid extended his giant hand to her. " Firs' years get ter ride across tha' ther lake. Wouldn' wan't ter miss tha'."

Ginny reached and took Hagrid's hand and they walked towards the lake as Hagrid called out, "Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!" and all the new students followed him for their boat ride. Fred and George stood and it looked like Percy was going to have a chat with them, so I motioned for the rest of the group to the carriages, in which they followed, and we set off towards the castle.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The excitement of the Battle of Hogsmeade Station (as it came to be known by many of the younger students) was momentarily shelved in lieu of a new bit of news: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had arrived after all, and in a flying car no less! Nobody was certain who had let the information slip in the first place, but soon the word had spread throughout Hogwarts like wildfire. The tension was heavy in Gryffindor Tower, where nearly everyone was crammed into the common Room, anxiously waiting to congratulate the two on their stroke of genius. Percy, however, was crammed in the common room, anxiously waiting to give the two a telling off along with Hermione.

When Harry and Ron finally _did_ show up, they didn't stay in the common room for long, much to everybody's chagrin. Catching sight of the irate Percy had considerably accelerated their escape to the second year boys' dormitory.

The night was still young, however, and not everyone could so easily escape a lecture. Only moments after Harry and Ron had disappeared, in walked Professor McGonagall bearing her infamous tight-lipped expression. The room fell silent before she even opened her mouth.

"Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinnet, please accompany me to my office," she began, stating each name firmly. "The rest of you are to go straight to your dormitories. Lights out in fifteen minutes."

A collective groan rounded the common room and the students reluctantly began to trudge off to bed. Lee Jordan (who had been planning to listen on the stairs and was now more than slightly disappointed) thumped both twins on the back and silently assuring them that he would continue their scheme in the event that they did not return.

I went up to my dorm along with Ange, as Katie went to the third year dorm. There was tension in the room as neither one of us speaking as we got dressed ready for bed.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot you were in the compartment. Alicia and I were only teasing him, no harm intended to either of you." Angie began to explain.

"I don't want to hear anything." I said getting in bed and closing the curtains. I heard Ange sighed as she too got in bed; casting a silencing charm, I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next morning at breakfast, I was up and ready before the rest of the girls, Alicia must have come in after we had gone sleep as her curtains were closed. I walked to the Great Hall and sat with Phoebe, Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was not long before the rest of the students filled in for breakfast. I saw Flint and the rest of the Slytherin walk in; his hand in Abby's as she pulled him to the Slytherin table. He looked in my direction and gave me a sympathetic smile, before turning his attention back to the Slytherins.

Alice, Ange, Ollie, Fred, George, Lee and Katie, came and sat near me; Alicia, Ange and Katie tried to engage me into their conversation, but I completely ignored them. Fred did not even look in my direction and made no attempt to try and speak to me. Making me even angrier than what I felt. After getting my schedule, I began to walk to first class, when a hand grasped my wrist and pulled my behind a tapestry. I turned and found Flint staring down at me.

"I'm sorry about what happened last year. I don't really like Abby; I'm just going out with her to please my parents. Pureblood traditions and all. I meant what I said, I really like you."

I sighed, rubbed my hand across my face, the anger which had risen from being pulled by Flint behind the tapestry slowly dying down.

"It's my fault that you and Fred are not speaking, isn't it?"

"No! He was mad when I told him about what you did. But it was Ange and Alicia on the train, teasing him about fancying Abby; completely forgetting I was there." I could feel tears running down my face, but I did not care. "I'm sorry Flint, I need to go." I quickly left and made my way down towards potions, which I had with the Slytherins.

"Hey, You ok?" George asked as he came and sat by me. I turned and saw Lee and Fred at another table, with Ange and Alicia close by.

"Yeah." I said turning to face the front. I saw George frown.

"It's not. Ange heard you cry last night and you obviously being crying this morning. What's up? It's Fred?"

I thought I put up a silencing charm so that she couldn't hear me, oh well. Sighing I answered George's question. "Maybe. Why is he avoiding me?"

"The girls feel ashamed for starting that conversation back in the compartment and forgetting you were there. Fred is the same; he knows you are angry with him at the moment; especially over the fight at Hogsmeade."

"Yeah I am angry, ever since he saw that Lestrange back in Diagon Alley, he been hell bent on getting revenge on the Slytherins for what they did to Percy. I understand that you both want revenge. It's just I meant to be going out with him, he has completely ignored me since that day in Diagon Alley. It's like we drifting apart." I tried my best to try and hold the tears in but a few slipped.

George put an arm around me, as I leaned my head on his shoulder and let all my emotions out. I heard the door open and quickly wiped my tears away and sat up straight. I could have sworn there was a look of anger and compassion on Snape's face as he walked past to start the lesson. I saw George pass a note to Fred, who opened and frowned before looking in my direction; I turned the other way and carried on with my work. I managed to avoid the group for the rest of the day.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Howlers erupted all over the school that day. Flint and Pucey both received theirs during lunch though neither took a great deal of notice, having gotten their share of Howlers in their time. Flint did grind his knuckles at a few of his father's comments but Pucey positively laughed when his mother's voice began to go after her screams reached a record length of five minutes. All attention immediately shifted across the Great Hall as a double-volume Howler exploded on Fred and George. Molly Weasley sounded absolutely livid as she went on about receiving the letter on them not ten seconds after sending Errol with Ron's Howler.

Alicia's turn came in Charms class and her father's bellowing left everyone with their jaws hanging open and poor little Professor Flitwick hiding under his desk. It wasn't until supper that evening that both Abby and Ollie got a response. Dumbledore had just stood to address the student body when a large tawny owl and the Malfoy eagle owl soar in, each clutching a scarlet envelope in its beak. Several students were forced to cover their ears as the bone-chilling shrieks of Mrs Wood competed with the infuriated hissing of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Well, then," Dumbledore said after both letters burst into flames. "Since Mrs Wood and Mrs Malfoy have said everything for me, let's eat."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Back in the Gryffindor Common, I selected one of the tables in the far corner of the common room; so that no one would disturb me, but I could still see and hear things which were going on.

"Throw her in the lake!" I heard Lee's voice; I turned and saw that he was sitting with the twins, having the same idea as me. The three of them were sitting off in one corner of the Gryffindor common room. Sitting far enough away so that they couldn't overhear them were Angelina and Alicia, immersed in their whispered conversation.

Fred and George slowly turned their heads to look at Lee. "I _meant_ 'what are we going to do _about Oliver_?' Lee," George restated himself. "He hasn't spoken to us all day."

"Oh. I thought you meant-"

"We _know_ what you thought, you git," Fred laughed. "But I reckon we'd best put those plans on hold for a while at least."

"You _what_? Why?"

"Because if we do anything now, Alicia and Angelina will have a field day broadcasting all the gory details of Fred's dirty little affair with Abby Lestrange," George grinned.

Fred shook his head. "Honestly, the rubbish those birds come up with."

"That's not even the lot of what you have to worry about," George motioned over his shoulder as Percy entered the common room through the portrait hole. He glared at the twins and then quickened his pace.

"Bloody hell," Fred grumbled. "Everybody's taking this so seriously. It's doing my head in; I've got to get out of here. Up to sneaking some nosh from the kitchen?"

"Aye, you're on," George grinned and the three of them rose and hurried to the portrait hole before Percy could come back and demand to know what they were doing. "You still need to talk to Liesal as well. It's not fair on how she is being left out over this. Thought you loved her, after asking her out last year, but you have not being a good boyfriend since Diagon Alley."

I heard Fred sighed. "I know. I do love her; I know I need to talk to her, but every time I try, my nerves get the better of me."

I had heard enough. I gathered my things and made my way towards the girl's stair case. I saw George give a nod to Fred in my direction and I quickened my pace. But before I could climb the stairs, Fred grabbed my arm causing me to drop my things and started to drag me out of the common room. I tried to protest.

"It's okay Lie. We've got your things." Ange said as she helped George gather them up.

After Fred found a secluded place. He pushed me against the wall and pressed his lips firmly but passionately against mine; I responded back, missing this feeling. One arm went round my waist whilst the other moved it way to neck, causing his fingers to brush through my hair. I moved my arm, pulling him closer, running my hand through his soft hair. Unfortunately, we pulled away, both needing air, but still stayed wrapped in each other arms.

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. I just needed space. Then with Ange and Alicia talking in the compartment about Lestrange. I don't know what came over me."

"Fred. Forget about it. Let's just move on. Okay?"

"Okay" Before his lips were back on mine. We made our back to the Common Room, to find that George, Lee, Alicia and Ange had waited up for us; all supporting big grins. Fred went and sat on one of the sofas near the fireplace and pulled me down onto his lap.

We stayed up laughing and playing exploding snap before sleep overcame us and we made our way to our dorms.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

By breakfast the next morning the entire school had heard that Fred Weasley fancied Abby Lestrange. The Great Hall buzzed with whispers up and down the house tables. Third years and above were looking back and forth between the two, trying to make up their own minds whether it was true or not, and receiving death glares from Flint (who was sitting closer to Abby than normal with one arm around her shoulders and eating with his free hand). Fred was really getting annoyed and constantly changed topics by telling jokes. When that did not work, he moved closer to me and made a point that he did not fancy Abby by kissing me and doing anything he could to get the attention off of him. First and seconds years madly tried to find out who Abby Lestrange was (most first years weren't even quite sure who Fred Weasley was either), though they knew the name from the constant renditions of the Hogsmeade punch-up.

Fred and Abby did as they should and avoided each other for the rest of the week, so by Friday the rumours had died down. After our last class that afternoon, Fred, George and me entered the Gryffindor common room and looked around. Only a few people were present: Harry and Ron were playing chess, Ginny was by herself writing in something, and a few third year girls were chattering by the fire. The twins heaved themselves onto the large sofa closest to them, kicked off their trainers and stretched out.

"I thought this week would never finish," Fred sighed in relief. I flopped down beside him and laid my head on his shoulder. His arm instantly went round me hugging me closer to his body.

"Really? I thought you were enjoying all the attention." George grinned at his brother, who gave an annoyed snort. "I'm only joking, Fred. It _is_ good to have things back the way they should."

"Does that mean we're back on, then?" Lee asked excitedly as he entered the room through the portrait hole.

"Cool it, mate," Fred laughed. "We've got all year."

"Oh, you _aren't_ serious, Fred?" Hermione piped up. The four of us turned to look at her; she had been reading a rather large book that had hidden her from view and we hadn't noticed she was there. She was sitting with Harry and Ron, who had stopped their chess game to look at her as well.

"Go on, Hermione," Fred replied. "Surely there's no love lost between you and a Malfoy or a Lestrange for that matter."

"That isn't the point," she stated firmly, wearing a face quite like Professor McGonagall's. "I just don't see why you would want to go about causing all sorts with that lot again! I should think this past week would have discouraged you from getting into any more trouble."

"You don't know him very well then," Ron told her. "_Nothing_ discourages him."

"Not for long, in any case," George agreed. I nodded my head against Fred's shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better, we can get back at all of them rather than just her?" Fred offered.

"How does _that_ help?" Hermione argued.

"Don't hurt," Fred shrugged.

Hermione scowled and her cheeks burned scarlet. "You're impossible!" she burst. "Do what you like but _don't_ say I didn't warn you!"

"Right then, now that's settled," Fred grinned.

"Hermione, you should know that the twins will go against anything you say." I said sitting up slightly.

"I noticed you haven't tried to stop them." She snapped at me.

"I have for a matter of fact! They don't listen. They do want they like and they know the consequences. It is their choice." I snapped back before getting up and moving to one of the tables within the common room.

"She's got a point, Fred; Flint _did_ say he'd kill you if you tried ought funny this year," George reminded him.

"Don't you start?" Fred eyed his brother suspiciously.

"You're right - don't know what came over me," the other replied. "Been around Percy too long." The three of them laughed. "Honestly though, I do think we should hold off a while."

"As do I," Fred nodded. Lee looked like his whole world had just come crashing down around him. "I don't want them to see us coming," Fred winked and Lee visibly brightened.

"Brilliant," he beamed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I saw Ginny watching as Fred, George and Lee laughed together; she then turned back to writing in whatever she had. I walked towards her.

"Hey. You ok?"

"Yeah fine thanks."

"Fred! George!" she yelled angrily and quickly covered the book. I did not notice that they had come up behind us.

"What's this then, Ginny?" Fred asked and tried to pry her off the book. "You haven't been writing nasty things about George and me have you?"

"Fred!" I scolded.

"Nah, Fred," George grinned. "She's probably writing about a certain young lad we know with wild black hair and rugged good looks."

"Oh yeah? Do you reckon she's got a load of mucky poems of her undying affections?" Fred nudged his twin and watched Ginny's face turn the colour of her hair.

"It's the scar." George tickled Ginny's ribs. "Girls go _mad_ over a bloke with scars."

Both looked across the room at Harry, whose ears had gone crimson as he tried to ignore them and concentrate on the chess game. Ron's face bore a mix of sympathy and restraint from laughing.

"_Push off_," Ginny growled.

"Right then, we'll leave you to it." Fred winked at her as he, George and Lee left for their dormitory. Ginny watched until they were out of sight and then turned back to the book.

"Sorry about them Gin. They don't mean any harm. I'm here if you need to talk to me. Okay?"

"Yeah thanks Lie."

"No problem" I replied and walked off to do some homework.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The next morning, I was awaked by Angi, shaking me hard; I pulled the cover over my head. When this did not work; she pulled the cover off me. I glanced out of the window and spotted the faint pink and gold sky lying beyond the mist of the morning air.

"Bloody hell, Ange! It's Saturday! It is the crack of dawn. What are you playing at waking me up at sun set?"

"Quidditch practice"

"I'll kill Wood!" I sighed, rolling out bed and shivered as my feet hit the wooden panelled floor of the dorm, shuffling over to the bathroom and disappeared beyond it to shower and change. After getting changed into my quidditch gear, I went down the spiral staircase into the common room, meeting the rest of the team there. I noticed I was not the last one down.

"Finally," Ollie said as Harry finally showed up.

"Any particular reason you wanted us to practice at dawn?" Fred asked surpassing a yawn, as Ollie led us through the enclosed courtyard towards the front lawn.

"I spent most of the summer devising a whole new Quidditch programme. We're going to train earlier, harder and longer. None of the other teams have started training yet, we are going to be the first off the mark this year…"

As we stepped out onto the green, I noticed a bunch of green robes trudging towards us. It was only when Ollie asked, "Where do you think you are going, Flint?" that I noticed it was the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Quidditch practice," Flint answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and clearly from what they were wearing, it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I have booked the pitch for Gryffindor today," Ollie responded as the two teams stopped in front of one another.

"Easy Wood; I have got a note." He held up a roll of parchment which Ollie took, unrolled and read it out loud, as I peered over his arm at the small curved writing. _"I, Professor Severous Snape, hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch pitch, owing to the need to train their new seeker."_

"You have got a new seeker? Who? Thought you were happy with Higgs?" I snapped at him.

"You are not the only team that makes replacements, Dixon." Flint sneered.

"Yeah. But Higg's father also cannot afford to buy the entire team new broomsticks, can he?" I bit back coolly.

"It is pretty obvious who your new seeker is." Phe piped up from the side. I did not notice that she turned up.

The Slytherin's smirked and from behind the six large figures before us came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy.

"You are too good for your own good, Blackheart!" the blonde drawled.

"And you are just a spoilt little _dragon _who has nothing better to do then attempt to torment those you consider beneath you!" Phe hissed.

Draco smirked again and I could sense that Phe wanted to continue with this, so I decided to change the topic slightly. "Nimbus 2001's? You really think they are going to help you win in next month's game?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded "Potter will never be able to out fly me on his downgraded broomstick."

Most of the team scoffed at this. "Maybe not. But it is not about how fast you fly; it is about the skill you have to catch the Snitch. Unfortunately for you, you have neither."

The Gryffindor's sniggered as Draco's glare hardened. "What are you riding? A Comet 360?"

The Slytherin's smirked.

"Oh, sweetheart," Phoebe tutted while shaking her head "Lie's broom not even _sold_ in the United Kingdom yet. And it could out fly both you and Harry in under a second."

Draco stared speechless.

Phoebe and I grinned at the lack of a response.

"There is only one broom that I have heard of that is faster than a Nimbus 2001," Adrian Pucey commented causing us to glance in his direction "and that's the _Chocolate Swiss."_

His team frowned at him.

"The Salem Warriors have just invested in them for the next World Cup," Adrian answered, before turning back to Phoebe "The question remains: How she managed to get one? They were designed for Professional Quidditch players."

The young Gryffindor shrugged "I guess when you're related to an ex-Professional Quidditch player you get free merchandise once in a while."

I decided to continue, "My grandfather was sent a Chocolate Swiss and he gave it to me for my birthday, an early present so to speak." I smiled smugly, I felt an arm snake its way round my waist, turning I saw Fred smiling down at me. If possible the Slytherin's looked impressed.

"This proves nothing..." Draco sneered obviously peeved.

Hermione -who had arrived with Ron - spoke "It proves everything. It _proves_ that no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent"

Time seemed to freeze as Draco turned slowly towards Hermione the smug look on his face flickered. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.

At once the atmosphere changed. Flint dived in front of Malfoy to prevent Fred and George from attacking him, Alicia screeched "_How dare you!_" at the top of her voice, Ron plunged his hand into his robes and grasped his wand and I did everything in my power to stop Phe from doing anything to the younger boy.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" Ron yelled pointing his wand furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoy's face.

There was a loud bang and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backwards.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto the lawn.

While the Gryffindor's gathered around Ron, the Slytherin team were paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled up; hanging on to his new broomstick for support and Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist.

Ron burped up another slug as the Gryffindor's backed away from him. It seemed nobody wanted to touch him.

"Wow, can you turn him around, Harry?" Colin Creevey asked as he joined his house team, and snapped a picture.

"No Colin, get out of the way!" Harry answered helping Ron to his feet along with Hermione "Let's take him to Hagrid's; he'll know what to do."

Hermione nodded bravely, and the pair of them pulled Ron up by the arms. Supporting Ron between them both Harry and Hermione rushed out onto the grounds and towards Hagrid's hut.

Phoebe, meanwhile, stayed where she was glaring daggers at Malfoy, before any of us knew; "Hey, Malfoy!" she called. Draco looked up. "Laugh at this -" and whipped out her wand she yelled "_Reducto! Furunculous!"_

There was a split second pause as both teams watched the two curses collide with Malfoy, knock him backwards through the air and the moment he landed the Gryffindor's howled with laughter as painful looking boils sprouted all over the blonde's face.

"Have fun, _pretty boy_." Phoebe smirked before walking off with the Gryffindor team.

Leaving the Slytherin's and Draco looking bewildered.

Later that evening, I was enjoying my dinner, and talking with Alicia, Katie and Ange about this year's Quidditch season was destined to be when our conversation was cut short.

"Hello there," Fred said as he squeezed himself between Katie and I.

"Hi," I grumbled as I made room for him.

"What have you got there?" He asked, peering at her plate.

"Mashed potatoes."

"Don't mind if I do," he said before taking his spoon and scooping up half of my potatoes and placing them on his own plate.

"I was planning on eating those," I scoffed.

"Everything tastes better when it's shared," he teased.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

I was lonely, there was only Katie, Ange and I in the Common Room as the rest of our group was in detention from the Battle of Hogsmeade incident. It was getting late when they finally came through the Portrait hole.

"How was it?" Katie asked, seeing the state in which Alicia and George had come back in.

"Well, I got paired with Abby, weeding Hagrid's pumpkin patch. The pumpkins were absolutely massive and their green leaves swayed. Scattered amongst them were overgrown vine like plants the colour of wet mud. The tips curled back and were covered with angry-looking spines and occasionally (and without warning) the plant would snap back and whip out at anything that wandered into its reach, whether it be an unfortunate insect or another vine testing its territory. Hagrid wanted me and her to pull them all up, hence my robes." Alicia made a point of pointing to her damaged clothing. "That's not either half of it, I ended up in Hospital Wing and only just this minute been released that's when we met up with these, but I wait till after George to tell you the rest."

"Nice." I scarcastily replied, but I wanted to know what happened to make her come back in that state.

"I got stuck with Pucey cleaning the toilets, the muggle way; but surprisingly had a pleasant conversation with him." Wood explained.

"Not all Slytherin's are bad Ollie." I said from my spot on the crouch, which caused Fred to snort. "Come on then, explain your detention."

"Flint in the library. I had to sweep the dust from the floors, while Flint had to haul piles of heavy books and return them to their proper places in the stacks; meant he had free range, including the Restricted Section. That is when it hit me, the Restricted Section - has all the books in which we could use to get ideas in which to get back at the Slytherins. So I tossed a pair of dungbombs towards the area in which Pince was sitting. Flint was struggling to breath, his eyes were watering and he kept casting threatening glares in my direction, like I care. Pince on the other hand, her face was priceless. She was delicately holding a large linen handkerchief over her hooked nose and dabbed at the corners of her eyes. She tried to open a window, I saw Flint turn his back to stop her from catching him laugh, but had to ask him to open the window; whilst I edge my way towards the Restricted Section. The next moment, I heard him swear I watched with great interest as Pince tried to remain composed under Flint's gaze, but she could not and he ran out of the library. This caused her to turn her attention to me and made sure I did not do anything stupid. I glanced out the window and saw the reason why he had run out."

"Why did he run out?" I asked keen to know.

"I believe we are going to find out," Ange asked nodding towards George.

"Higgs and I had been set the task of cleaning the mess our dear ickins Ron had left on the Qudditch pitch. Hagrid had handed us each a bucket and sent us on our way. I decided to have a little bit of fun, grabbing some of the slime I threw it at Higgs and denied doing it, saying he must have missed the bucket. I then asked how he felt about being replaced by Malfoy when splat; he had thrown some slime at me. That was it a slime war broke out, up until Hagrid showed up and shouted at us. That's when I found out that you were with Flint, Fred. Then an awkward silence occurred between us which was broken by a piercing scream; Higgs said it sounded like Abbey's, then not long after, a shout came from the same place, followed by a mixture of barking and frantic cries for help, which I recognised as Licia. So we both took off towards Hagrid's hut. Alicia explained what happened and told us about the plants; the thorns contained paralyzing enzyme acting as a muscle relaxant and they are carnivores. We had to get both the girls out, but especially Abbey. That's when Flint showed up, we explained to him, he asked for Licia's blazer, once he had distracted the whips, and I dragged both Abbey and Higgs out. As I just put Higgs down next to Flint, he decided to kick me back into the Pumpkin-Prickletip patch, releasing the whip from which he was holding with his foot; leaving both me and Alicia there, until Hagrid returned." George finished explaining.

Looking around, I could see the shock expressions which were on all our faces.

"The dirty, rotten bastard." Both Fred and I said in unison.

"Slytherin, guys. What do you expect?" George scowled.

"But still, after you had helped him out." I tried… but George just shook his head.

"Wait, till I see him." Ollie said before disappearing into his dormitory with an expression I had never seen on his face before. Giving Fred a kiss; with the help of Ange, together we hauled Alicia up the stairs to our dormitory, who was still a little stiff.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Flint!"

The crowded hallway parted and all eyes were on Ollie, as he stalked through the sea of Students towards the group of Slytherins. Accompanying him were Ange, Licia, Katie, Fred, George, Lee, Phe and I.

"What's the idea, leaving Alicia and George high and dry last night?" Ollie demanded.

"What is it to you, Wood?" Flint replied casually.

"Mess with my team, Flint, and you mess with me," he returned.

"Ooh," Flint mocked, setting the rest of his group sniggering. "I am dead scared now. Please do not hurt me, Olly-ver." Ollie, however, stood his ground and though he was not as big as Flint, he still cut an imposing figure. Flint's demanor one-eightieth and he stared right back, "As I said last night: them Weasleys –"

"Bring whoever you want into this, Flint," Ollie interrupted him. "Make it about Fred and Abbey, throw George, Alicia and Liesal in – blimey, I can make this about your _mother_ if you like. Sure she is _charming _as ever."

"Don't you _ever –"_

"Fact is," Ollie cut him off again, obviously recognizing he'd won the rare prize of rattling Marcus Flint and thus had gained the upper hand, "this is about you and me, as it's always been. And we will settle it as we always do: on the Quidditch pitch. Did you get the season schedule this morning? We play you our first match?"

"I saw," Flint sneered.

"Good," Ollie replied. "Because I am looking forward to beating you lot again. So I can count on you to show, then?"

"We will be there, Wood."

"Right. Well, I will leave you to it then," Ollie smirked. "Just remember what I have said." He turned away. Flint's eyes were on him until he was out of sight, blocked by the Gryffindor's that followed. Before following, I sent Flint a flirtatious wink and kiss.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

I was sitting in the Common Room doing Homework with the rest of the Quidditch team, minus Fred and George. It was very silent; even though it seemed like every single Gryffindor was in there.

Eventually the Common Room slowly started to empty announcing the time to go down to the Great Hall. We were descending the stairway, when I saw Fred and George standing near the bottom; they seemed to be debating something but I could not tell what. As we neared them, Ollie brushed past without so much as a sign of recognition, let alone a barrage of questions regarding their espionage.

"Katie?" George asked curiously as the blonde Chaser neared. "What's up with Oliver?"

"What _isn't_ up with Oliver these days?" Katie sighed, shaking her head. "He's going right barmy, all the worrying he's doing."

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him just yet then, eh Fred?" George frowned.

"Oh no," Katie tore her eyes from Oliver's departing figure and studied the twins as though seeing them for the first time.

"You watched their practice? Is it that bad?" I asked noticing Katie staring at the water dripping from their hair.

"No," Fred replied. "Worse. They're like green blurs out there. I've never seen anything as fast as those brooms."

"Harry's going to have a time keeping up to Malfoy, even if he is more skilled," George agreed.

"Never mind the rest of us," said Katie gloomily. I nodded; Fred placed his arm around my shoulder as we traipsed down the staircase to the Great Hall and joined the rest of our housemates at the Gryffindor table for supper; feeling very glum. Katie sat next to Ollie, who was absently stabbing at his baked potato. Fred and George plopped down on either side of Percy, who greeted them by wrinkling his nose at their sopping robes, with me sitting down next to Fred, but making sure as not to get to close to his robes.

"Has he been like this all day?" George asked, jerking his thumb in Ollie's direction.

"Unfortunately, yes," Percy frowned as Fred poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. "Barely a word out of him. Absolutely _useless_ in group work-"

"Bloody hell," Fred sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "You'd swear he was dying. Hope I never have to see him during a _real_ tragedy. Don't think I could handle the contagious depression."

George sneezed. "Too right, mate."

"You two look awful," somebody said right behind us and we turned to see Hermione Granger looking at the twins sympathetically.

"Thanks very much, Hermione," George smirked.

"Yeah, the sentiment is much appreciated," Fred agreed.

"Oh really, I was only commenting on the fact that you're going to catch your death of cold if you keep in those wet clothes," Hermione rolled her eyes. "But seeing as that I'll never convince either of you to go and change now you've begun eating-" she paused and turned so that her back was to the Head table, hiding what she was doing behind her cloak. With a quick flick of her wand and a muttered enchantment, Hermione conjured up a pair of Bluebell flames - her specialty.

"Pass me your glasses," she whispered, and Fred downed the last of his pumpkin juice before he and George handed their cups to Hermione, who gently eased a flame into each and slid them back to them. "Keep them under the table," she instructed. "At least you can warm up and dry off a bit until you get back to the common room."

"Brilliant," George grinned. "Thanks, Hermione."

"Just don't let the teachers see, all right?" she replied, trying to keep a straight face but obviously thrilled at the compliment. She turned on her heel and continued down the table to where Harry, Phe and Ron were sitting and joined them.

"You know," Fred mused as he watched Hermione leave. "I just had the strangest sensation of hearing mum's voice coming out of Hermione's mouth. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear mum had found a way to transfer herself into Hermione."

George and I laughed and even Percy had to smile, but it quickly disappeared as Adrian Pucey and Violet Parkinson entered the Great Hall, followed soon after by the rest of their Slytherin gang and brought up by Abby Lestrange and Marcus Flint. Ollie's gaze shifted from his potato to Flint and his eyes narrowed as he tracked the Slytherin Captain's progress through the Great Hall. Almost as though he could feel Ollie's stare burning a hole in the back of his head, Flint threw an arm around Abby's shoulders and his stride become that of an arrogant swagger.

"Git," Wood muttered.

"Come off it, Oliver," Fred rolled his eyes and Ollie turned to him with a look of surprise on his face as though he had only just noticed Fred sitting across from him. Encouraged by his capture of Ollie's attention, Fred explained himself. "You _have _heard their roster changes, haven't you?"

"That's right," George followed Fred's lead. "Flint's benched a relatively skilled bruiser of a Chaser in Warrington in favour of his mate Terry, who's never been tested at Chaser."

"Not very bright of old Flint, and when it comes to Quidditch that's uncharacteristic of him, I'll give him that," Fred continued. "Plus the only reason Higgs is playing Chaser is because Malfoy's bought himself onto the team, which puts an inexperienced Seeker against Potter - the best Seeker since our Charlie."

Ollie seemed to be carefully considering every word the twins were saying, and slowly turned to look at Katie, who had immediately picked up on what the twins were doing. "That's right," she beamed. "And not to mention Derrick and Bole are slow as molasses, so Ange, Lie and I won't have any trouble dodging their bludgers."

"So that leaves their only real weapons to be Flint and Pucey," Wood said, nodding. "And…and I've stopped them before and I'll do it again!"

"That's the spirit mate!" Fred grinned.

"Don't know what you were so worried about in the first place," George agreed.

Wood looked across the Great Hall again at Flint, who met his stare with a conceited smirk. A smile crept onto Ollie's face and he snorted in laughter as Flint's expression changed to mild confusion at his rival's sudden change in attitude. Then he turned his attention to his supper and began to eat with renewed spirit.

George leaned across Percy and spoke in a hushed whisper to Fred, who was rubbing his hands over the flames in the glass he held on his lap. "Nice one, bro. I think he's convinced."

"Yeah. Now all we've got to do is convince ourselves."

"Hey. It will not be not be that bad. We have beaten them before and we will do it again. Like you said; experience counts in a game of quidditch not the speed of the broom." I said.

"You know what babe. You are right." Leaning over to give me a kiss.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You're looking peaky this morning, Ginny-bean," Fred commented as he and George entered the common room from the dormitory staircase. "Not allowed to be ill on Hallowe'en, you know."

"He's right, Gin," George nodded. "Or we might just have to confiscate all your candy for ourselves."

Ginny smiled weakly. "I'm all right," she insisted, shifting the books she was carrying. "Just didn't sleep well, is all."

"A spot of breakfast will perk you right up," George declared, as he and Fred each linked one of Ginny's arms with their own. She struggled to keep from dropping her books. "Right this way, Miss Weasley."

"Fred, George. Will you leave your poor sister alone?" I said walking down to the Common Room, hearing most of the twins clowning.

Ginny countered their clowning as we walked down towards the Great Hall. I looked towards Ginny and noticed she did not seem quite right. Her face was pale and she seemed lost in thought, like she was debating something within her mind.

"You ok Gin?"

"Yeah. I am fine or I will be when these clowns leave me alone." She said sending a glare towards her brothers; causing me to laugh at the twins as they faked being hurt by pressing a hand to their chest. It was Halloween and one week away from the opening match of the Quidditch season, which would pit Gryffindor against Slytherin. It was also the first Hogsmeade visit of the year, and Fred and George were grinning from ear to ear with excitement about bringing back all the Honeydukes sweets and Zonko jokes they could afford.

After breakfast, all the students with permission, (Third Year and up) assembled outside the Great Hall to be cleared by Filch. I told the twins that I would meet up with them later, and went to join Ange, Katie and Licia as we made our way down the path to the town of Hogsmeade. By noon, we entered the Three Broomsticks Inn finding it pack to the brim with Hogwarts Students. We manage to find an empty table and were soon joined by the twins and Lee, who had pockets full with candy (both real and prank.)

All in all, the day went swimmingly; Fred did not bat an eye passing Abby in the street. By the Halloween Feast, both twins had forgotten about past events and were in such a good mood. I noticed that both Harry and Ginny were not in attendance. Ginny's absent went unnoticed, however Harry's absence was not so easily overlooked; as the night before the Quidditch season opener, it was a particularly raucous student body that filled the Great Hall. Jeers and cheers broke out from Gryffindor and Slytherin supporters alike, and despite the multiple warnings issued from the Head Table, all four Houses eagerly expressed their feelings on the subject. It was only a matter of time, then, until Harry's name was brought up, whether he was there to acknowledge the credit or not (and it certainly did not matter to the Slytherins, whose considerable boos and hissed were still outmatched by the rest of the school's shouts of approval.)

It was not until later that night, as we all made our way back to our Common Room that spirits fell. For the sight before us was not one to see on a night like tonight. We stopped on the second floor corridor as we saw huge puddle of water on the ground in front of us; as I looked up, I saw Mrs Norris hanging from the torch bracket and read the threatening message scrawled above her outside the broken girl's lavatory.

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED._

_ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

I gasped at the sight and Fred put a protective arm around and pulled me closer into his side; as terrified hush shot through the crowd that only Draco Malfoy was arrogant enough to interrupt: "Enemies of the Heir, Beware. You'll be next, mudbloods!" I could not help but cast a pointed look at him as Filch burst onto the scene, blaming Harry as he was found right underneath the message.

The bloody message and the chilling sight of the hanging, petrified cat were quickly driven to the back of most students' mind by the next morning. The axiety of the Quidditch match that was to take place at eleven o'clock that day was powerful enough to overtake even those images.

"Oh, I cannot eat this," Katie groaned, pushing away the single piece of dry toast she had tried to nibble. "My stomach is doing barrel roles."

"I agree. This just does not seem apprenticing." I said pushing away my plate of toast.

"You should eat something, girls," Ollie said. "Toast or cereal – carbs give you energy,"

"Once I get out there into the sky, my energy will come." I argued back.

"Yes, and vomiting takes it way," Katie argued. "Do not worry, Ollie, I am staying hydrated – see?" She took an exaggerated gulp of ice water from her laugh, causing me to snort as I drank my own water.

"Well, look at Flint's team," he replied instead. "They're all eating heartily."

It was true, as we turned to look at the Slytherin table. Pucey and Bletchley had each a double helping of beans on toast and seemed to be egging on an eating contest between Derrick and Bole. The two Beaters were cramming bangers into their mouths at an impressive rate. Violet Parkinson was turning green and trying not to watch.

Angelina wrinkled her nose. "Forgive us, Oliver, for very much not wanting to look _or_ act like Flint's team."

"Point taken," the Gryffindor Captain conceded and miserably returned to his scrambled eggs as Harry quietly entered the Great Hall and joined us at the table.

We finished our meager breakfasts in relative silence and then collectively rose from the table. It was hard not to think of the trek to the changing rooms as the walk to our own doom, and Wood's pre-game pep talk did nothing to alter the feeling.

"Oi, Flint!" Fred called out. I looked at Fred, silently telling him to keep quiet.

Flint sneered. "Too late to switch teams now, Weasley. I'd say we'd accept a bribe as not to knock you about too much, but it's not summat I can guarantee. I'm liable to forget, me."

"Don't think he could afford it anyway, Marcus," Pucey laughed.

"Best thing to do is pray the beating won't go on too long," Flint agreed. His cronies chortled behind him.

"Actually," Fred smiled politely. "I was hoping you'd point out where Abby's sitting? I want to dedicate my performance to her, see."

Flint's eyes darkened and his cheeks flushed. Pucey, Higgs and Bletchley gaped at him. Malfoy, however, looked smug. "What did you say?" the hulking Slytherin growled.

"What are you _doing_?" George whispered, fairly certain his twin had just gone off his nut.

"Just play along," Fred replied out of the corner of his mouth and then turned back to Flint. "That's right. And when _we_ win the match, well, kiss goes to the winner, doesn't it?"

He winked cheekily and turned to follow the rest of the team out onto the pitch where Flint could not retaliate without the entire student body and staff as witnesses. George, having seen Flint's reaction and finally cottoned on, grinned.

"Oh, and Malfoy?" he added. "Hermione sends her love."

With that, Madam Hooch started the match. I noticed Fred wink to where Abby was seated in the Slytherin stands; causing me to loose my concentration on the match for a second. I glared in Fred's direction and put my mind back onto the game.

Higgs came racing up the pitch, shadowing Flint who was in possession of the Quaffle. The Slytherin Captain threw a massive shoulder into Ange's attempted block and mock passed to Pucey who was speeding up on his right. I bit on the fake and went to cover Pucey, taking myself out of the play. Higgs had meanwhile circled around the back of the goal hoops and come into range to the left. Flint whipped the Quaffle to Higgs who barrel-rolled over Katie, who had moved to intercept, and took the pass. Ollie flew out to challenge but had to dodge a Bludger whacked by Derrick. Higgs made the ensuing goal look effortless.

Ange had the Quaffle now and was streaking back down the pitch, her face set in determination. Flint and Pucey were after her like hawks. She waited until she could very nearly feel their hot breath on her neck and then pulled up, executing a tricky reverse nosedive that sent them barreling past where she had been moments before. Lining up her shot, she aimed for Bletchley's well-known weaker left side. Just as she was throwing, however, a Bludger rocketed past her face and she instinctively threw up her hands to protect herself, completely ruining the shot. Bletchley made the easy save and, hovering far below, Bole grinned, having done his job.

Flint had scored three more goals by the time Ollie signalled for time out.

"This is ridiculous. We are being flattened. Fred, George, where were you when that Bludger stopped Angelina from scoring?"

"We were twenty feet above her, stopping the other Bludger from murdering Harry!" George said angrily. "Someone has fixed it – it will not leave Harry alone, it has not gone for anyone else all game. The Slytherin's must have done something to it."

"But the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then..." said Wood, anxiously.

Madam Hooch was walking towards them.

"We'll have to forfeit," Wood continued.

Harry interrupted. "No, with you two -" he pointed at Fred and George "- flying around me all the time the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it flies up my sleeve," he said. "Go back to the rest of the team and let me deal with the rogue one."

"Don't be thick," said Fred. "It'll take your head off."

"And we're not losing to Slytherin just because of a mad Bludger!"

"I'd rather forfeit than watch you end up in the hospital wing because of some sick prank!" I argued

Harry rounded on Oliver "Come on, Oliver; tell them to leave me alone!"

"This is your entire fault," said George angrily to Wood "'Get the Snitch or die trying' - what a stupid thing to tell him!"

Madam Hooch had joined them.

"Ready to resume play?" she asked Wood.

Oliver looked at the determined look on Harry's face.

"All right," he said. "Fred, George, you heard Harry - leave him alone and let him deal with the Bludger on his own"

While Harry avoided the rogue Bludger and tried to locate the Snitch to end the game, I returned to my position of stealing the Quaffle and scoring as many points as I could - so even if Harry _didn't_ catch the Snitch, we could have won on points alone.

I pressed myself against the sleek handle of my _Chocolate Swiss_ and sped directly passed Adrian Pucey who had become level with the Gryffindor goalposts, threw the Quaffle into the air and punched it towards the top right hoop.

Katie managed to save it in time by kicking it up and over the hoop before passing it back to Ange who dodged around Flint and Pucey, re-grouped with me and tore it back up the field towards the Slytherin poles.

Making it mid-way across the pitch I glanced sideways just in time to see Flint hit the Quaffle out of Ange's arms. I growled and swerved in front of Flint causing him to collide forcefully with me - losing the Quaffle in the process. Unfortunately, Pucey had flown beneath his team captain at that point and rescued the Quaffle from the Gryffindor team.

Shaking my head to clear it of the daze after the collision, I flew off after Pucey as Harry abandoned his post of searching for the Snitch to give chase.

"Find the Snitch!" I shouted as I shot past him and after Pucey who had managed to score again. _Damn it! _

The Slytherin's in the crowd all cheered for their team, while the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws showed their true support to us out on the field. Over the microphone I could hear Lee Jordan's voice dictating the score as he added another ten points to Slytherin's score. This left Gryffindor 90 - 30.

In celebration of the soon-to-be victory, the Slytherin players lined up in their usual V-formation and flew around the stadium; and on the returning lap Harry had to duck in order to avoid the near-hit to the head that one of the Slytherin Beaters aimed in his direction.

Ducking under a Bludger attack I swerved over Malfoy and Harry as I chased the third Slytherin Chaser for the Quaffle. I ducked under another Bludger just as Oliver appeared into view a few feet away from where she was hovering.

"Watch yourself, Liesal." said Oliver.

My eyes widened as the Bludger returned. "Oliver, look out!" I yelled.

As if in slow motion I watched as the Bludger snapped Oliver's broom in two and he fell to the ground, the Bludger then coursed towards me causing me to swerve to avoid it, and returned to pestering Harry on the other side of the pitch.

With Oliver out of the game, Slytherin's points were increasing rapidly.

I screamed as Harry and Malfoy crossed my path once more causing me to lose the Quaffle, the Bludger followed after the two seekers almost knocking me from my broomstick. Managing to maintain my grip and pull further into the air, I turned my attention back onto the game as the Slytherin's continued to score.

After the little miss-hap with the Bludger it seemed the two Seekers had disappeared. Minutes passed and soon they reappeared from beneath the stands. Malfoy was knocked off his broom and lay on the field winded. The Slytherin crowd groaned as their chances of catching the Snitch where thrown out of the window.

Harry was lying on the sand just beneath the goalposts, his arm was lying limplessly across his stomach and there was glittering fireworks around him.

Dipping my broom forward, I flew down, hovered above the ground and slid from the broom as I made my way towards the group around Harry. Lockhart soon arrived.

"Are you alright?" said Hermione.

"My arm. I think it's broken."

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll fix that arm of yours straight away!" said Lockhart.

"Oh no, not you," Harry moaned.

"Silly boy doesn't know what he is saying," said Lockhart loudly, to the anxious crowd of Gryffindor's pressing around on them. He lifted Harry's arm carefully, pulled back the sleeve and pointed his wand at the clearly broken arm.

"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Harry through clenched teeth.

Lockhart shook his head "Stand back" he said, rolling up his jade-green sleeves.

"No - don't -" Harry said weakly, but Lockhart heeded no feeble warnings and muttered a spell. Harry's arm glowed before the light disappeared and Lockhart lifted the arm up and it flopped around useless.

"Ew!" everyone around them groaned.

"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, you can no longer feel any pain, and it is quite clear that the bones are not broken."

"Broken?" Hagrid growled "There are no bones left!"

"Much more flexible though," said Lockhart as he let Harry's arm flop back into its original position.

I turned too glared at Lockhart as Harry was taken to the Hospital Wing. I walked over to where the twins were wrestling the Bludger that had broken Harry's arm earlier back into the box. When it was safely locked away, Fred collapsed on the ground and whether he consciously meant to or not, looked in Abby's direction, who was staring in their direction. A cocky grin spread across his face as he flexed his bicep and kissed it. Abby quickly looked away and tried to act as though nothing has happened, though her cheeks had turned pink. George raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Throwing a glare at Fred, I turned on my heel towards the Hospital Wing, with tears slowly coming down my face.


	15. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Thank You to people who are reading this story. Please can you review to let me know what you think thank you. x**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

The next morning, news had spread across the castle of Colin's Creevey's attack. The rest of the morning elapsed rather quickly. Nothing being said, as the day past on; by dinner that evening the rest of Quidditch team had noticed that I had hardly being spending much time with them, but instead with the seconds years: Phe, Harry, Hermione and Ron. At first, I think they thought I was doing it to try and console Phe, but by the end of the day, they knew something serious was amidst. I felt the eyes of the team on me as I sat down next to Phe at dinner, I turned to look at them, but as soon as I did Fred quickly looked away, guilt written all over his face. I turned back to Phe and started a conversation, when I felt a presence beside me. Turning to see who had decided to sit next to me, I found George staring at me sympathetically.

"Why have you been avoiding us hey?" he playfully nudged me.

"No reason, though I think you should ask you two timing brother though." I angrily said as I went back to my food. "We have been together a year, but we did not even celebrate as he decided to flirt with Lestrange. I am beginning to believe Ange and Licia about him fancying her. All he as ever done this year is flirt with her and not even bothered to pay any attention to me. Tell him from me, we are over. I cannot stand it anymore." I said as I stood to walk out of the hall, tears running down my face without eating anything. I do not think I stay in the tower tonight, might go to Stef and see if I can stay in her room for tonight.

"Lie, do not split up with him." He said pulling me back to sit at the table. "He loves you. I know he does. I do not know why he is behaving like this, but I know for a fact that he does not fancy Abby Lestrange."

"Why? Why is he doing this to me?"

"I don't know, Lie. I honestly don't know."

"Please, George. Let me go." He reluctantly let me stand back up from the table. As I glanced back, I saw George and Fred in a heated whispered argument and noticed Flint staring at me with a sympatric glance. I walked towards Stef's office, hoping that she would be there. Luckily she was; I explained what happen and she agreed to let me stay with her tonight.

The next morning, I ate breakfast with Stef in her room, before making my way to my first lesson. Potions! I sat at a table near the front of the class, hoping that not one of them came and sat near me. I still needed time to think. The door open as the rest of the class filled in. The twins, Lee, Ange, and Licia sat in their usual seats at the back of the room not noticing that I was sitting near the front or choose to ignore me. Higgs sat next to me seeing as that was the only available space, but kept a distance between us, which I was only too happy to comply with. The rest of the lesson went by with no hitch apart from the twins messing about like they usually do. As the lesson ended, I packed up my stuff and headed off before any of my friends could stop. I though I heard someone shout my name but I took no notice, as I went to Library to make a start on the essay which Snape had set. I settled at a table near the potions section, which I knew no one hardly sat at; I also knew that I was the only one in our group that had a free period at that moment, unless the twins decided to skip the lesson.

By the end of the day, rumours had circulated about the fact that Fred and I were no longer talking and some even went to on to suggest that we had split up, which I suppose was true as I had told George to tell Fred that it was over. It still hurt to think about him. I made my way up to the Gryffindor tower, deciding that it was time that I faced the rest of my house. I said the password and entered, which caused the common room to go silent as I walked in. I looked to see Ange and Fred extremely close on the crouch; when they saw me they jumped apart and Fred ran a hand nervously through his hair. I continued on my way to the Girls dormitory, but instead of going to the fourth year dormitory; I stopped at the Second year; finding Phe on her bed.

"Hey. Is it okay if I stay in your dormitory with you? I do not think I will be able to stay in the same room as Ange after what I just saw."

"Yeah it is fine. I am sorry about you and Fred.

"It's okay. Maybe it is for the best." I replied settling down on the spare bed.

Xoxoxoxox

The rest of November slipped away fairly uneventfully, apart from the occasionally pranks from the twins. I remained in the fourth year dormitory even though Angelina had come up to me the next morning to explain, that there was nothing going on between Fred and her. George kept trying to get me to talk to him but with no successful. Apart from lessons and quidditch practices, I avoided the group as best I could.

Both Ginny and Percy Weasley had gotten more secretive but none of their siblings had noticed; as far as the twins could tell, Ginny was starting to feel the pressures of built-up homework, and Percy was annoyed with them for one broken rule or another. Yet, I knew the real reason why Percy was being secretive after catching Ginny come back to the common room all flustered and embarrassed.

"Gin. What's wrong?"

"I just caught Percy snogging Penelope Clearwater in a classroom on the sixth floor." She replied sounding out of breath. Before I could reply, Percy came through the portrait door, his face matching the colour of his hair. Ginny squealed as she caught sight of him and hid behind me.

"Erm Liesal, Ginny." He started sounding embarrassed and nervous. "I do not suppose you could keep quiet about this. I just do not want to be teased by the twins or Ron. If you do not mind."

"Sure thing Perc. But I will be using this to my advantage though." I smirked at him as his face went even redder. He nodded his thanks before turning and walking out of the common room. As soon as he went, Gin came out from behind, turning to face her, I saw a small smile creep onto her face. Next thing we are both trying so hard to stop laughing; as people entered the common room and kept sending us weird looks. When Fred and George entered; Fred just looked at like he wanted to ask what's funny before deciding against it and walked up the boy's staircase. George; on the other hand, came over and asked, which caused both me and Gin to double over again.

Oliver, however, seemed to have totally forgotten his grievances after our big win over Slytherin and their Nimbus 2001s, and had taken to discussing Quidditch tactics with anyone who would listen. Amazingly, people began suddenly remembering pressing errands and had to run when Ollie entered the room, leaving Katie as the only one who couldn't bring herself to disappoint him. The poor girl could only take so much, however, and finally suggested to Ollie to write to Charlie Weasley, which Ollie thought to, be a brilliant idea. He spent hours hunched over a piece of parchment that night, enthusiastically recounting every detail of the match and assuring the former Captain and Seeker that he was taking good care of his team.

It was not until the second week of December that anything that could be considered interesting happened. Draco had been fuming all through dinner about an accident in Potions class ("Potter did it, I _know _it!"), which I knew what happened after getting details from Phe. While most of the Slytherins and the other houses tried hard to ignore his tantrum, it had been impossible not to notice the reaction in which the twins had. Despite Percy's hissing at them to sit down and behave, George had clapped Harry on the back and Fred had declared loudly enough that while he approved of Swelling Solutions, nothing beat an old-fashioned jaw-lock jinx. The Slytherins had collectively snarled at that. After he finally sat back down, I saw him turn to look in my way; I tried hard to ignore his stare, but in the end match it, with him turning away first. That had been the first time we had taken any notice of each other since the match against Slytherin.

Mid-December, a notice had appeared in the house common room regarding the formation of a Duelling Club, the first of which was to be held in the Great Hall that evening. As I left the common room that night to head to Great Hall for the Duelling Club, I bumped into the back of someone. I looked up and Fred was standing in front of me with George next to him.

"Hey. I-I was just heading to the Great Hall. You not going?" I asked nervously.

"No." Fred answered before turning his back to me.

"Okay." I replied, before walking past them, trying my hardest to keep the tears at bay. I was still not over him, but I had stopped crying ages ago, so why did I have to start now, in front of him.

"Lie." George said softly. I turned around to look at him, I saw his face frown as he saw the tears forming, sending a glare at his brother, who looked at him with eyebrows raised before looking over his shoulder to glance at me. He shook his head before turning back round; George turned to me, came forward and pulled me into a hug. "Let me know how it went." He said before letting go and following after his twin, who had walked off in front.

I reached the Great Hall, and wiped my tears away before entering. The first thing I noticed was that the long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and the entire school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

Being the last to arrive, I hung back near the doorway with Phe and Higgs and watched as Lockhart and Snape stood facing one another on the platform for all to see.

"...Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry," Lockhart was saying. "You'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

The two Professors bowed at one another; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"One - two - three -"

Both of them swung their wands up and over their shoulders.

Snape cried: "_Experlliarmus!"_ There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet; he flew backwards off the stage, smashed into the wall and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Malfoy and some of the other Slytherin's cheered. Phoebe gave a startled gasp and started forwards, but Terence held her back. "Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers.

"Who cares?" said Terence.

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end. "Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Black. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying so, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy. However, I felt it would be instructive to let them see..."

Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed because he said "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me..."

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Terence with Oliver, Katie with Roxanna -

"And Miss Blackheart," Lockhart smiled.

"Uh, no Professor," Phoebe interrupted quickly "I'm not here to take part, I'm only here to observe."

Lockhart patted her shoulder "Nonsense Miss Blackheart; …"

But before Lockhart could pair her up, "Professor, Phoebe is here to observe. Madame Promfrey has strictly forbidden her of taking part in any combat until she is healed."

It seemed to go through that thick skull of his as he disappeared and began to pair others up. Phe casted me a grateful smile in which I returned and we watched as pairs cast spells at each other. After a bad incident between Neville and Seamus; Lockhart and Snape suggested a demonstration on blocking unfriendly spells.

"Excellent idea, Professor Snape," agreed Lockhart. "Let's have a volunteer pair - Potter and Weasely, how about you?"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over. "Weasely's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Potter up the hospital wing in a matchbox! How about Malfoy and Potter?"

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the Hall as the crowd backed away to give them room. "Now, Harry, when Draco points his wand at you, you do _this_."

He flourished in a complicated fashion before dropping it.

"Whoops. My wands a little over-excited."

Snape smirked and moved closer to Malfoy, bent down and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too. Harry glanced around nervously.

"Three - two - one - go!" shouted Lockhart.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed "_Serpensortia!"_

The end of his wand exploded. I watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them and raised itself, ready to strike.

There were screams as the crowd backed away quickly.

Phoebe shot to her feet, but Serefina held her back.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye-to-eye with the angry serpent. "I'll get rid of it for you!"

_"Serefina. He gave Draco that spell."_ Phoebe whispered in our native tongue. "_There is no way Draco thought of that alone. You have to get rid of it. Before someone gets hurt!"_

Serefina considered her goddaughter for a split second before nodding and turning towards the snake, only to find that it wasn't there. Lockhart had only thrown it ten feet into the air. With a thump the snake landed and turned angrily in Justin's direction.

As she brushed past Terrence and Ollie, the latter caught her quickly around the middle and held her back as I reached her; wrapping a protective arm around her; a hiss from Harry's direction caused us both to freeze. We watched as Harry stepped closer to Justin and the snake. The snake turned its head in Harry's direction bedore slumping to the ground like a thick, black garden hose. The hall was silent, no dared speak, no one dared move.

"What do you think you're playing at?" shouted another Hufflepuff, by the name of Ernie McMillian.

Stepping forward into the crowd, Serefina waved her wand and the Snake disappeared. "Dismissed. Students are to return to their house dormitories _immediately_. No students other than prefects and the Head boy and Girl are to be wandering the corridors after this hour. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor Dixon." the students chimed.

"Good. Now go!"

We all left to go to our dorms.


End file.
